Becoming His
by Hanako Yume
Summary: When the even sound of her breathing caught his ear, he perched in the tree above where she lay. Glaring at the girl below he couldn't wait for the sun to rise he was going to get answers and when he did she would be sorry.
1. Chapter 1

As evening turned to night everyone fell sound asleep. He watched and he waited feeling slightly anxious. With every uneventful second that passed his eyes drifted to the raven haired girl who slept soundly with the tiny fox kit snuggled against her. Something had been off recently and it bothered him to no end. It puzzled him that she no longer acknowledged the fact that once a week he had been beckoned by the un-dead priestess to visit. This had been going on for the past five months and at the beginning she was so upset she left for a week.

When she returned the scent of tears would fill the camp every time he returned from another meeting. But those tears that once wafted throughout the were now non existent. Her face was no longer marred by a brokenhearted expression morning after his rendezvous. He thought he knew what guilt felt like before. But, this emptiness he had began to feel brought him to a new low. He had tried weeks ago to broach the subject, but she had none of it.

She simply smiled at him and waved him off. Her reaction shook him to the core, because it was not a fake halfhearted smile. The smile that graced him that day was a truly beautiful and genuine smile. She did not let him utter a single sound before she simply said said she understood. He was dumbstruck as she walked away humming to herself. The feeling that had overcome him was dread and uncertainty, and he was still unable to move past those feelings.

A low growl reverberated from his chest. After that interaction he had noticed she seemed happier and more at ease. But he was certain that this new found happiness had nothing to do with him or her "understanding" of the situation. That thought stung, but he didn't have time to linger on those thoughts as Kikyo's soul collectors gathered beyond the tree line. He took a deep breath leaping stealthily through the trees.

* * *

He stooped only a few short strides away from her an ethereal glow surrounding her form. Even in death she carried the same beauty she had in life. A small smile fell on his face as he began to reminisce. In his youth he had been drawn to her because to an extent she had accepted him. She also intrigued him, she was young by age but she always seemed so strong and wise beyond her years. Looking upon her now made his heart ache, she was nothing like the kind and gentle miko she had once been. And, she assuredly was nothing like the young girl who so brashly entered his life and gave as good as he did in the heat of an argument.

"Something is troubling you." The statement brought his mind back to the present and he nodded.

"It's almost over." She all but whispered walking towards a large tree at the edge of the clearing placing her hand upon it. "This shall be the last time we see each other before the end". His heart clenched. Having her say these things hurt and tugged at his soul, taking him back to the day he was betrayed by a facade created by Naraku.

The pain lessened somewhat as he thought upon the agreement they had come to the first meeting five months ago after a deadly battle with another of Naraku's minions. She no longer expected him to be bound too his promise to go with her to the afterlife..

"Kikyo" he paused. Lifeless brown eyes gazed upon him as he stuttered "Thank you"

She made no motion but he understood that she simply acknowledged his words. "It is not me you should thank. If it had not been for that girl saving me I would never have released you from your oath."

His heart raced thinking back to that fateful day. Kikyo lay dying souls flowing from her as she was attacked relentlessly by Naraku's latest reincarnation. Kagome that brash and idiotic girl had made it past the incarnations defenses, beyond the reach of her friends and rushed to save Kikyo. She had selflessly acted and Kagome had paid for it being out of commission for nearly a week, and it had scared him to death.

The silence that stood between them was peaceful. He felt that he had concluded everything he had needed. HE was no longer needed here. She turned back to look at him their eyes connecting the ending cemented between them. He spared her one last look before he took off into the trees.

* * *

He couldn't move fast enough, his heart was racing. He yearned more than anything in this moment for the sight, the scent, the mere presence of the sleeping girl he left in his wake.

He was less than a mile from the campsite when he was hit by a sudden realization. He hadn't once been able to sense Kagome's aura. She was had trained hard over the years but when she slept she was still unable to control her aura as she slept. That energy was released in bursts throughout the night and could be felt almost two miles out from where she slept. A pang of horror struck him, what if something had happened? What if his pack was attacked while he had been away? He bit his lip pushing himself faster through the wood.

When he got to the camp the fire had all but burned out, Miroku and Sango sleeping soundly. He crept along the perimeter, taking a deep breath somewhat calming his nerves. His eyes turned towards the sleeping bag. The small fox kit lay sound asleep, but Kagome was no where to be found. He took another breath, perhaps she had needed to relive herself. Or perhaps she had become thirsty, as she often did at night, and wandered to the small spring they had passed before stopping.

Scenting the air he caught her scent leading towards the spring. He bolted, that stupid girl knew better than to run off by herself. Guilt washed over him, if he had been there she would not have gone off alone. With every leap and bound her scent grew stronger and washed over him calming him somewhat.

Abruptly he halted another scent wafted into his nose, he let out a low growl. He new that pungent odor anywhere. It was not only the smell of an enemy but also that of a rival. The smell of wolf was like a whisper in the wind but it was there and he was ready for a fight. If that wolf so much as touched her he was dead.

He was about to break through the clearing that surrounded the spring, but held back. His curiosity overtaking him as the sounds of conversation and not of distress became clearer. Deciding to eavesdrop he quickly called to his yokai, using words of ancient magic to conceal his being. He prayed that it worked Myoga had tried to teach him but without a visual example of how it was supposed to work he was taking a big chance relying on this technique. Creeping closer, remaining in the highest branches of the canopy Kagome and Kouga came into view.

Bile rose in his throat, losing his balance slightly and nearly tumbling from the branches above. His heart sank into the pit of his stomach. Kagome stood on the tip of her toes arms around the neck of the wolf prince in a soft embrace.

Every yokai instinct in him emerged, he was ready to pounce and swiftly take out his competition. No male other than himself and there pup had a right to touch her in such an affectionate way. His humanity battled with his instinct he had to be rational about the situation. Had he not brought this upon himself? His claws dug into his palms, as he waged war within himself.

He thought upon the old priestess Kaede, who had taught him there was great strength in using meditation to quell the beast within him. Taking a deep breath closing his eyes and tuning out the world, he slowly began to regain control. His ear twitched bringing him back to the moment, catching the sweet soothing voice of Kagome.

"I promise to ask him Kouga but I don't expect him to agree. You know how he gets whenever you are brought up."

The wolf withdrew from her embrace, and tapped a clawed finger upon her forehead. "Whether he agrees or not Kagome it doesn't matter. We made a promise to each other, and I expect you to uphold your end of it. Nothing can be accomplished if we are apart."

Nodding Kagome let out a soft sigh "I know, I know. But that doesn't make it any easier. What if he asks questions? What if he wants to know why? He knows when I am lying Kouga."

He Chuckled "Well you have to figure it out, whether he agrees or not it matter very little. It will still happen."

Inuyasha was stunned for a moment when Kagome threw her head back looking up at the sky. He gaze landing on the moon, then towards the very tree he was perched in. "I have to go, he will be back soon." Her voice was strained and laced with sadness. Inuyasha cringed but the feeling of guilt washed away as he looked upon the betrayal before him.

"Kagome remember what I said, don't look so upset or you won't stop thinking about it. If you go to bed thinking the way you are he will notice something is wrong. We have been over this time and time again." Kagome simply closed her eyes for a moment, before sparing Kouga one last glance, he speed off in a whirlwind.

* * *

He watched her as she waded into the small stream kneeling down, cupping her hands together, pouring water over her exposed skin. He watched furiously nails digging so hard into the branch beneath him it splintered with an audible crack. Her eyes once again darted toward his hiding spot. He stilled and soon she went back to washing herself in the stream.

The bitch was washing the wolfs scent away she was purposeful hiding what she had been doing. He could barley breath, as she moved from the stream, walking into the wooded area. He bit back another growl as she brushed up against the trees and undergrowth trying to mask the wolfs stench that still lingered on her clothes.

She waltzed back into camp gazing around in the trees, when she was satisfied that she had beat him, she made her way to the sleeping bag nudging the kit softly as she laid down.

When the even sound of her breathing caught his ear, he perched in the tree above where she lay, glaring at the girl. He couldn't wait for the sun to rise he was going to get answers and when he did she would be sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome awoke, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she was dreading today. She knew once she talked to Inuyasha a fight was more than likely to break out. She looked up into the branches of the tree and to her surprise he was nowhere to be found. Her heart fell to the pit of her stomach, perhaps he didn't come back yet.

"goo'mornin" Kagome turned stroking her hand through Shippo's hair as he greeted her.

"Good Morning Shippo. I better get breakfast started." Rustling from the bushes caught their attention. Miroku and Inuyasha walked into the clearing with their morning catch.

"Kagome-sama You slept later than usual, perhaps you are exhausted from some late night activity." Miroku fell forward as Sango came out into the clearing hitting him over the head, glaring down at him. He opened his mouth to speak "Don't you dare Monk"

"Sorry I guess it is later than usual" She gazed at the sun noticing from its place in the sky it had to be well past noon.", why did you all let me sleep?" Sango gave a small smile to her friend.

"I was the one who let you sleep. You woke me up a few time last night. You were tossing and turning so much." Sango bit her bottom lip and glanced towards Inuyasha. "You seemed to be having a nightmare." Sango seemed to be thinking really carefully before she preceded.

Inuyasha threw the rabbits he was holding into the dirt, turned and stormed out of the clearing. "What's wrong with him?" Shippo questioned, Kagome gazing bewildered into the direction he took off in.

"Kagome, you kept calling out for Koga." Kagome's stomach lurched.

"Do you remember what the dream was about?" Sango sat next to her, placing her hand upon the young women's shoulder.

Kagome bit her lip, and stood abruptly. "I will be back; I have to find him"

* * *

He knew she would come, she always had as he would go after her whenever she fled. He was annoyed witnessing what he had the night before, and then for her to be calling out to that mangy wolf in her sleep. He was beyond furious, he was beyond hurt, he was almost numb.

When she found him, she gave him such an indignant look, that he couldn't help the snarl that leapt from his throat. She continued to walk towards him, but he took note of the cautious manner in which she approached. His clawed fingers clenched tightly when she finally stood in front of him.

"I don't know why your so upset. It was a dream probably a nightmare, I have dreamed of all of us meeting our maker at one point or another. So perhaps it was time Koga died in my dreams. I don't remember any of it, and I don't know why your so bothered by it." She ended with a huff, and he growled.

"Seriously Inuyasha, I don't want to fight right now. Especially because I need to talk to you about something."

"STOP" She didn't even flinch when he barked. He would have been proud of her but the images running through his mind were pissing him off.

"I know" He seethed and her confused look made him angrier. He could feel his mask slipping the monster that dwelled within him ready to burst through, and over take him. He dug his claws into his palms hopping to keep himself at bay. He wanted to Kill the wolf, he wanted to punish his woman for daring to run to another male.

"You know? What is it that you know Inuyasha?" His gaze drifted over her, in a swift movement he had her pinned to a tree. Her hands above her head, her legs parted he stood between them.

"That fucking wolf" He bent his head down, he inhaled her scent at the apex of her neck and shoulder.  
"Why?" the strangled whine as he spoke, triggered her. She began to struggle and he pushed her into the bark of the tree. "How long?" his voice now gruff and filled with anger, his hand gripping her small wrists roughly.

"Get off of me" She tried to kick him, he smirked being between her legs was to his advantage, there was no threat from her kicks.

He growled and let his incisors dig into her flesh." His mind reeling instincts guiding him. He had to punish her, he had to show Kagome her place. She may be the alpha female of his pack, but he was the packs alpha male, and she was hit bitch.

She whimpered, but he didn't pull back, he growled against her skin.

"Inuyasha please we need to talk about this." He bit down harder, his growls reverberating from his chest growing louder and more aggressive. Pulling away he felt his restraints breaking "You and that fucking wolf, behind my back." He pulled away from her, she fell in a heap onto the floor, bruises on her wrists. She looked up at him with those defiant eyes he loved so much. He snarled at her.

* * *

Kagome gazed up into blood red eyes, the jagged red marking protruding from his cheeks. She should have been scared, she should have run. Every human instinct was nagging at her. But she couldn't, and wouldn't run from him. He would never kill her, no matter how made he was. Sango and Miroku had called her crazy for thinking like that, but she knew in her heart she was right. He may bark and bite when he was like this, but it was never anything to painful.

She gazed up at him as he snarled at her. "You don't have a right to get all pissy with me Mr." She tried to stand but winced when she placed her hand upon the tree for support.

"NO FUCKING RIHGT, I HAVE EVERY RIGHT BITCH. HOW COULD YOU GO FUCKING AROUND WITH THAT WOLF BEHIND MY BACK."

Kagome finally was able to pull herself up "I AM NOT!" moving to stand right in front of him her finger poking at his chest. Swatting her hand away she huffed. "DON'T LIE TO ME I SAW YOU TWO! I SAW YOU TOGETHER"

Kagome flinched and bit her lip, a surge of guilt followed by the rekindling of anger. "IF IT ISN'T THE POT CALLING THE KETTLE BLACK!"

"WHAT THE FUCK DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH POTS AND KETTLES BITCH" Kagome couldn't help the giggles that burst from her. She took a step back and sighed shaking her head. "Look you go off and do kami knows what with Kikyo. Have I said anything about it" He was about to interject but she shoved him, the action seemed to be so unexpected he fell.

"Shut up don't say anything and listen. I haven't said anything. I let you do what you want because at the end of the day you're not mine." The pang of hurt flowed through her, she was trying not to shed any tears. "So I have no right to question where you go, who you see or what you do." She looked up peeking through her eyelashes, seeing amber stare back at her, his mouth agape.

"So in turn you have no right to be upset with me. I am not going behind your back, and I am not doing anything with Koga. I owe him, and now he wants to collect on my debt." Inuyasha growled "You owe him nothing" The anger that had somewhat mellowed seemed to return with full force.

"That's where your wrong. I owe him and what he wants isn't going to be easy on any of us." Kagome "I will not let him have you" Kagome looked into his eyes, knowing that it was true. If in fact Koga had made that his stipulation this all would end in a blood bath. She let out a sigh, "Even if he did want to take me, I would have to go with him Inuyasha. You could always have Kikyo help you with the jewel." She felt herself once again pushed up against the rough tree.

"I will never let him take you from me." He leaned forward his eyes staring straight into her own. "It's different between Kikyo and I. What ever happened between you and Koga I need to know now, or I will hunt him down make him tell me then i will skin him alive." His voice was even.

Kagome shook her head ignoring his comment about Kikyo. "I don't want to talk about that, not just yet anyway. One day maybe but not right now. All that matters is that you listen to what I am about to say." He nodded, his hands upon her waist, he leaned into her a bit. Kagome tried to ignore the fact that he was so close, and tried to figure out how to bring about what Koga wanted without interruption or him running off to kill Koga.

"I don't have all day spit it out already" Kagome sighed

"Koga he wants to travel with us." Inuyasha's claws slightly dug into her flesh and she held back a yelp. "NO FUCKING WAY. I AM NOT HAVING THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING BASTARD TRAVEL WITH US."

"Then I won't have any choice but to go with him" The whites of his eyes began to bleed red again. A predatory snarl escaped his lips. "If you so much as hurt him I will never forgive you" His gaze turned accusatory

"Don't look at me like that. I made a promise Inuyasha and I have to keep it. I have kept mine to you right, I have traveled with you and I have helped gather the shards. I promised I would stay with you till the end. But now the only way that is possible is if you stop being such an brat and let Koga come with us. What kind of person would I be if I turned my back on my word? You are keeping your word to Kikyo and I have not said a thing, so please, please just let me keep my word to Koga."

His eyes closed he pushed his forehead against hers. She reached up and massaged his ears softy, a purr like sound coming from the half demon, who seemed more at ease. "Nothing happened between you two?" He asked and if Kagome didn't know any better she could have sworn his voice was shaking. "I swear nothing happened and nothing is happening. He is my friend, so please let me keep my promise to him."

"If he so much as touches you he is dead." Kagome gave him a full on smile. "And, I will go with you to tell him about this. Before I agree to it he will agree to my rules, and if not I don't care what fucking promise you made, he will not step within ten feet of our pack, and you will never see him again." Kagome was going to protest but was silenced when he swiftly brushed his lips over hers. She didn't even have a chance to truly feel or react to the action, before he grabbed her hand and pulled her along to return to camp.


	3. Chapter 3

Short chapter/ Unedited.

Thanks everyone for reading and commenting. It is brings joy to me that people like this. I will continue on soon, and have this edited by Sunday hopefully.

* * *

Inuyasha gave Kagome's hand a gentle squeeze as they approached the clearing where Koga inevitable waited. They broke through the tree line, and Kagome let go of his hand making her way to the wolf prince. "Good afternoon Koga" her voice caring genuine well wishes. Koga smile, glancing at Inuyasha for a second, before taking Kagome's hand into his own. Inuyasha growled, earning a sideways glare from Kagome.

"Koga we came to talk to you about your request." Koga looked up at the sky as if pondering her words, before looking back down into Kagome's eyes.

"I am guessing that there will be some sort of catch to this or else you wouldn't have brought the dog along." She gave a weak smile.

"Kagome, while I am willing to entertain him, I must speak with you first" He turned to Inuyasha "Alone"

"Like hell you will. Whatever you have to say to her you will say in front of me." Faster than than Kagome could react, Inuyasha had wedged himself between the pair. "Go ahead wolf say what you have to say."

Koga shook his head moving as fast as the wind around Inuyasha, so he was once again facing Kagome. "I think not puppy. What I have to say is for her ears only." Kagome placed her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and gave a soft smile. "Please, it will only take a moment. Then you can give Koga your demands."

His shoulders slumped "FIne but you better keep your fucking hands to yourself wolf." Koga smirked scooping Kagome up into his arms, "Not likely, after all we need to be out of hearing range for this. Bye Bye dog breath." With a kick of his heels Koga wads off a roar echoing from behind them.

Kagome slapped Koga's chest. "Really was that necessary?"

He gave a small chuckle "Of course it was. He deserves everything he gets, whether you agree or not. After all Kagome he has hurt you so much." Kagome nuzzled into the calloused hand caressing her cheek.

"Koga you really can't get back at him like this. He has been on edge lately and you might just push him too far. Then what am I going to do if he tries to kill you? Plus he has been acting diffrent latley. A good different. "

"Don't try to defend him to me!"Koga snapped. "Besides I brought you out here to talk about my situation." Kagome huffed as he set her to her feet.

"What happened?" Koga huffed grabbing a piece small scroll of parchment from the pack at his waits. He shoved the paper to kagome, her eyes scanning over the words mouth slightly agape. "She is to be betrothed to another?." Koga whined as she said it aloud."I am sorry." Was all she could manage.

"I need your help Kagome." His blye eyes darkened "How am i suppoed to help you?"

"I Her granfather believes because of some stupid idiotic wolf that I am courting you. I need you to come with me to the east and explain that we are no more than friends." Kagome shook her head "Why can't you tell them Koga? Inuyasha would never let me go with you." Koga rolled his eyes. "I already tried that. They don't believe me. So It would be best if you came, and if your brought along the mutt."

Kagome giggled "There is no way he will ever agree to this Koga. He can barley stand you, do you think he will be any more civilized surrounded by a whole wolf clan?"

"He is only a bastard towards me because he is a jelous idiot. I don't think he would act that way towrads the clan, especially because it would put you in danger."

Kagome was about to say something when she herd the screech of an attack. Koga was knocked into the trees. As the dust settled Kagome felt a strong hand rest upon her shoulder. "What the fuck were you thinking going off with him?" Kagome tried to pull away, but his fingers dug into her skin, luckiy he was in control or his claws would be drawing blood.

"I didn't go off with him! NOW LET ME GO!" She struggled more to get out of his grasp. She was soun around and pulled against his chest. His face buried into the crook of her neck. His fangs grazing over her skin lightly before he bit down and she yelped.

"LET HER GO" Koga bellowed

"Koga please back off." Kagome called her voice carrying softly as not to stratle the half demon.

The growl that reverberated from his chest to hers was a warning to the wolf. Needing to advert the situation, Kagome moved her hands up inuyashas's torso letting the pads of her fingers trail lightly over his lean form, towards his shoulders. She felt his posture slaken slightly, she moved her hands further up racking through his hair till she began to rub small circles in the base of his ears. The growl turned into more of a pur and he relinqueshed his hold. Kagome pulled back and looked up into his eyes. "Inuyasha I asked you to behvae." She pulled back and tited her head his eyes cast downward. She would have punished him, but the way he looked in that moment she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Mutt we need to talk, if you can stop all the possesive bull shit for one second maybe we can get down to business." The half demon turned his gaze toward Koga. "Then talk"

Inuyasha reached for Kagome, and pulled her to him soflty, his right hand at her waits, his left on her shoulder.

"Kagome is coming with me to meet with the eastern wolf tribe."

Kagome felt the tickle of Inuyasha's hair against her skin. "No and not just no HELL NO YOU MAGY FUCKING WOLF"

"I am not asking for your permission, I am telling you what is going to happen. Now either you can be a good puppy and join us on our trip or you can stay with your little pack, while I travel with Kagome."

She could feel Inuyasha tense again. She reached up behind her and placed her palm against his cheek. "No, you don't tell me anything when it comes to whats mine."

Koga laughed "Yours, now she is yours. What happened did the dead one toss you to the side? Is that why Kagome is suddenly your priority?"

Kagome flinched at the implication. "I don't have to explain anything to you wolf." Koga smirked "So its true." His blue gaze lowered to meet chocolate brown. "How does that make you feel Kagome, to be second best? You know I nor any other male would treat you that way."

"THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT! YOU LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS."

"Why its the truth you didn't deny it. And I am offering her the chance to be rid of you. Kagome you can come with me we can travel togeth and find you a proper mate."

"STOP" Kagome shouted pullling out of Inuyasha's grasp.

"Will you two knock it off for one minute." She pointed at Koga "You shut up" she spun towards Inuyasha "He is right about one thing, you can either come with us to the east or you can go back to camp and continue the hunt for Naraku and the shards. "

"Kagome" Inuyasha started but she cut him off.

"I am honor bound to Koga" She paused taking a deep breath before slowly letting it back out. "Five months ago he saved my life. You were gone one night and I tried to make my way back to the well, because I need to get more supplies, and I missed my family. I didn't think anything of it. We weren't that far from the well, and I knew I could be back before you came back to camp but I was wrong. I was attacked by something, I couldn't move, I couldn't scream. I felt strangely empty." She paused trying to hold back the tears in her eyes, keeping her eyes downcast because she couldn't bare to face him. "I knew it was the end, and it hurt so much. Everything went black. When I regained consciousness Koga had me and we were at a small river and he was cleaning me up. He never asked anything of me, but after that night I felt closer to him. We had a bond something unspoken to anyone else. I also got a greater perspective on things, I understand a little bit more about how you and Kikyo must feel towards one another. I owe Koga a life debt, but that's not why I want to go with him. He is my friend, he is important to me, and I want to help him because I care about him."

She was wrapped in a warm embrace, her chin lifted gently. The brush of his lips against hers was so soft, his free hand wrapping around her waist holding her flush against him.. He pulled back slightly whispering "sorry" over and over between the gentle touches of his lips. He pulled away only when the sound of a clearing throat brought them back to reality.

"You and I will have a talk later wolf. Right now we need to get back to camp and gather everything we need for this Journey. We should also ask Sango and Miroku if they want to accompany us."

"Fine I will meet you in two days time mutt." With that Koga took off in a whirlwind

"We need to talk" was all he said. Kagome nodded as her picked her up holding her to his chest, leaping off towards the village. Occasionally he would brush his lips against her forehead. The words she had uttered had made him tremble. It wasn't Kagome who owed that mangy wolf a life debt it was him. Where would he be now if the wolf had not intervened in time. He didn't want to dwell on that just yet, he needed to focus on the important discussion he was about to have, with the most important being in his life.


	4. Chapter 4

Hope all is well reader! So 1 this is a heavy lime chapter, if you are a youngin or don't like that kind of stuff please refrain from reading it. I wrote this chapter to songs by the carpenters,and edited to BTS butterfly. which helped immensely. Though I dunno why the carpenters helped but they did. I hope you enjoy and review.

* * *

He bounded towards the one place that held the most important significance to him. Stopping at the bottom of the sacred tree he had been pinned to for fifty years, he placed Kagome down on her feet. Reaching out he touched the scar that marred the wood. The crack from the arrow that pinned him was smaller, it had been healing, just as he had.

"Inuyasha?"

"Fifty years I was pinned in an enchanted sleep. Fifty years of nothing. When I first woke their were many nights were I wished it never happened. Endless night of replaying my life over and over. If only I had stolen the jewel. If only I had done what I had intended and become a full demon. If only I hadn't fallen in love."

He looked toward Kagome who was looking down, her posture slagging the scent of her tears breaking through his senses.

"I was a fool to think that way. Only thinking of my own pain, of my own regrets. I never once thought of your pain. And still till this day me being the selfish bastard I am, I still don't put your feelings first."

Kagome looked up and shook her head "You shouldn't have to Inuyasha. I can take care of myself, I am not a little girl anymore."

As her words registered in his mind he took the time to appreciate her. Before his eyes she had become a woman and she was a fool if she thought he hadn't taken notice.

The curve of her hips blossomed and had him yearning for her in ways she couldn't fathom in the innocent mind of hers. Often he found his eyes drifting to the swell of her breasts and he would have to make quick work of averting his gaze. For fear that he would be caught looking like at her like a starving dog. Everything about her had developed much to his satisfaction.

"I can clearly see you're not a little girl anymore Ka-Go-Me" Her face light up like it was on fire and he smirked.

"You have been spending too much time with Miroku you pervert." She couldn't face him when she spoke and it only enticed him to tease her more.

"Trust me Kagome me noticing ain't got nothin to do with Miroku." He leaned back against the tree watching her intently. Her foot kicking dirt around as she continued to avoid his gaze.

"But what I said is true Kagome. I haven't been putting your feelings or your needs first. Because he saved you, I owe Koga my life" Her eyes shot up to meet his so fast she nearly got whiplash.

"If he hadn't saved you. If I lost you, I would have died." The tears fell from her eyes, but he wouldn't comfort her not yet. He needed to speak to her before he began the biggest step forward in his life.

"I hate Naraku. He killed Kikyo he used my image to do it. Because of him her soul couldn't rest in peace, and the jewel was not kept from evil."

She sobbed staring up at him, she was crying for him, for his pain, for his torment and for his loss. The selfless girl before him, made it hard for him to be sensible.

"But before I drive my blade through his heart and send him to hell there is one thing I am going to have to do." he stepped forward pulling Kagome against him forcing her chin upward so he could look into her eyes.

"I am going to have to thank him. Because without that disgusting scum of the earth, I would never have met you. You wouldn't have fallen down the well, you wouldn't have released me and chained me in the same day. It was not even a week after I stopped having my pity party I realized something. You Kagome are the most infuriating women in the world, hell of all time."

Giving him an indignant look she tried to pull away, but he refused to let her go. "Why you irritated me I couldn't figure it out, no I wouldn't let myself figure it out. You were so different, with your strange clothes, your strange world, and your explosive temper. Always thinking of others and getting yourself in trouble because of it."

He brushed his nose against hers "You became my friend. You wormed your way into my heart and stayed there. You treated me like I always wanted to be treated. You saw me for me and not for this." He pointed at his ears. "You continued to annoy me when you were flirting with that wolf, and that scrawny piece of shit from your time. I didn't know why but it annoyed me to know end."

Her eyes shone with a soft knowing look and he chuckled

"I have finally figured it out Kagome. No, I should be honest. I figured it out a long time ago. But do you know why? Why is it that you infuriate and annoy the hell out of me? Why do I get so annoyed when those males look at you with lust in their eyes?" Pulling back again she seemed to find the courage to speak.

"Why?" He chuckled leaning down nipping at her bottom lip pulling back heart thudding against his rib cage. "Because from the moment our eyes met, from the moment I caught your scent, you were mine. Kagome you were born for me. Not because your Kikyo's reincarnation, no that has nothing to do with you or me. You were born for me because we were meant to be. I was never meant to be Kikyo's, I was meant only to be yours."

He crashed his lips against her the urgency in which he needed to taste her was so over powering. He leaned back on the sacred tree, his tongue caressing her lips begging for her to open. She gasped shocked at his brazen actions even more so than his words. Sliding his tongue into her own he coaxed hers to play. Her touches tentative at first, soon became as desperate as his.

Pulling away to breath gasping for air, he leaned down to attack the column of her throat, when she let out the most delicious sound he couldn't help his body's reaction. Her eyes went wide as she felt him, the blush returning to her face. Leaning down to her ear "Kagome" his voice was shaking, he couldn't believe he managed to say her name. He licked the shell of her ear and she arched into him, he groaned.

"Inuyasha" his name falling from her lips only drove his need further.

"Yes" claws raking down her back, she let out another small moan. His male pride soared, his women was just as hot and bothered as he was.

"We can't" He growled, though he knew she was right, he didn't want to pulled back to see her biting on her bottom lip and he lost it. Capturing her lip between his teeth, nipping and sucking, pulling her flush against him.

"Inu...yasha" she was grinding against him searching for relief from the state in which her body was in.

"That's it Kagome say my name again" His hands on her hips holding her to him as he took control. He turned pinning her to the tree, her hips rocked as her back hit the tree and he groaned in her mouth. Her arms locked around his neck, her body relaxing to his aggressive touch. He slid his hand down grasping her leg bringing it up over his hip.

"Fuck" he cried out as he pushed closer to her heat. Grinding on to her faster which only made her lose her inhibitions. She moved in time with him, her lips seeking his, frantically kissing him. Moaning his name in between every brush of her lips. The heat of their bodies against one another the sounds of their cries echoing throughout the clearing pushed Kagome closer and closer.

Grasping her other leg so she could wrap her legs around him, placing his hand above her head onto the bark of the tree. He bucked his hips harder and faster, the little minx below him grabbing stands of his long silver hair and pulling.

Neither of them noticed how the sacred tree's limbs wisped through the air, creating a white glow that began to surroundthem.

With one hard thrust of his hips she arched her back and screamed his name. Her body frantically moving against his, his own call to her resounding seconds later.

He cradled her in his arms as he gently moved to lean and slink down the tree. She panted against his chest. He flushed, he hadn't meant for them to do what they had. But the pent of need called so strong. He looked down at her as she buried her head in his chest. Honestly she should have been proud of him for not just ripping her clothes off and taking her.

Her intoxicating scent, her sweet voice, called to the male he was. Kissing her temple she looked up at him cheeks flushed. He chuckled "I think this got a bit out of hand." she nodded and he caressed her cheek.

"We shouldn't have done that" His heart fell as soon as those words were uttered. He tried to deposit her on the forest floor so he could run, but she clung to him like a second skin.

"Inuyasha will you wait a darn minute?" She was still trying to catch her breath as she spoke. Using her index finger to make him turn to her, she gave him a small smile.

"It's not that I didn't want to." she blushed and giggled "It's just, I would have liked to say something to you before we got all hot and bothered." His gaze softened and his heartbeat slowed slightly. "I mean that took off years of frustration, so thanks but really I have something to say."

"Years of frustration?" he asked curiously

"I told you I am not a little girl anymore. You're also not a boy any more Inuyasha. Honestly like I didn't notice you becoming an adult. Maybe not so much in here" She tapped his head and he nipped at her shoulder. "But definitely her" She slid her arms down his shoulders, "and here" gliding her other hand down his chest." He groaned.

"Knock it off Kagome unless you want me to take you for real." She shuddered retracting her hands real quick, earning her a chuckle.

"Inuyasha what you said meant the world to me." Kissing him softly. "Really you don't understand how much it did. I have known from day one that I loved you. There was something about you that called to me." Snuggling up to his chest.

"I am glad you have figured out how you feel. Really, I am. But this can't happen again" He was stunned his mouth hanging open slightly.

"I am not just going to forget how much of a jerk you have been to me. I am also have some important things I need to ask. " She pulled away casting her eyes downward. "About Kikyo." He pressed his finger to her lips silencing her.

"Kagome this has nothing to do with her." Shaking her head she rolled her eyes "It does though. How do you think she will feel when she finds out about this? Inuyasha we really can't have a relationship until you have fulfilled your oath to her. It is only fair to her memory and honor that you do so."

Pulling her close kissing her once more, pulling back and tapping her on the nose with his finger. "Kagome she already knows about this." Kagome's eyes darted around quickly scanning around.

"You're not going to find her. She ain't no pervert Kagome." Sighing he caressed her cheek. "I already talked to her about you. I needed her to know that I couldn't go with her to hell. I also couldn't put her first anymore. She seemed happy for us Kagome and she wished us well. I won't ever forget her, there will be times when my mind will wander to her. But Kagome it's because I have to thank her for her sacrifice, I have to thank her for loving me, because of all of that I have you."

Kagome began to cry and he held her close. "We still can't let this happen again." She said through broken sobs.

"Why the fuck not Kagome?" he was irritated it was his right to be with his women intimately.

"Because you need to do it properly Inuyasha" her tears fading. "Like I said did you think that your beautiful words would make me forget years of you being an asshole?"

He chuckled and it clicked "I get it Kagome, I get it. I will win you over, and by the time I do you will be begging for this."

That earned a blush from Kagome. "I think we should both wash up. Our pup will likely smell this and have some really embarrassing questions to ask."

Turning her head to the side "pup?" Kissing her lightly he nodded

"Shippo, the fox kit likes to put his nose where it doesn't belong." Noticing she still didn't understand, he stood up resting her feet on the ground and taking her hand in his.

"You have been mothering him since day one, and don't think that I haven't been fathering him. I taught him to hunt and fish and he has taken up the art of swordsmanship pretty well. "

"Oh, I see" she gave a small shy smile "One day we should have more pups so he can be a big brother."

Inuyasha's heart soared, she tugged her hand from his giving him a quick peck before darting towards the well. He sighed and made his way to the river, he needed a very very cold bath.


End file.
